


Don't Fuck With A God

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Murder, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort torture for Kaitlyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitlynSpeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/gifts).



> So I fucked up and this is part of my apology

Of course, we all know the trickster likes to hand out just desserts to those assholes who are just so awful they need a little supernatural interference.

 

And we all know Gabriel is heaven’s little reject, scared and alone, hiding out on earth because he can’t fight in his brother’s war.

 

What none of us ever hear about, though, is the other side too that little threesome.

 

Loki.

 

Much like the trickster, he likes killing people, usually people who deserve is. Usually in comical ways.

 

The thing about Loki, though, is he’s darker.

 

His sense of humor is so twisted it would send most serial killers to the nut house.

 

He was powerful. Dangerous. He didn’t know where to draw the line.

 

And He is exactly who I am going to tell you about.

 

You see, if you give the powers of a god to a murderer, you have to expect people are going to want to write about him.

 

But while you have stories about the Jeffrey Dahmer and Ted Bundy, and everyone knows about John Wayne Gacy, who’s heard the stories of the Norris God Loki?

 

The real one.

 

He doesn’t get enough credit.

 

The villages he’s plundered, and families he’s torn apart, they don’t even scratch the surface.   

 

You don’t hear about the individual lives he ruined. The people who personally pissed him off. The one’s he took a particular interest in.

 

Those one’s he didn’t kill. No. What he did was much worse.

 

One example of this? John Winchester.

 

He was in the way. He dragged people into a life they should have no part of. He hurt everyone around him.

 

Loki had fun showing him flashes of his wife in a crowd. Turning innocent people’s eyes yellow and watching him slaughter them, only to realize too late he was wrong.

 

Oh, yes, Loki had fun watching the light leave his eyes as he relived the death of his wife.

 

As he watched his children eaten alive by the monsters he tried so hard to fight.

 

He loved watching John’s dreams, hearing the screams of small boys play over and over again. Those yellow eyes haunting him even more than before.

 

He only proved to up the obsession. So he got to sit back as John worked himself too thin, taking too many cases, too many false leads.

 

He was too tired when he went after that nest. Dean tried to tell him, little Sammy didn’t understand. Not until daddy didn’t come home that night.

 

Gabriel had a front row seat as the vamp ripped out his throat. He watched the chunks of flesh fly, watched the blood splatter. He could still hear the sound of his bones crunching under the vampire’s boots.

 

It was beautiful.

 

He would leave Gabriel in charge of flying the boys to their uncles. He did care for the boys, just not enough to actually interact with them. One of his sides could handle that.

 

Up next? Gordon Walker.

 

You see, he went after Sam Winchester. That is just something you don’t do. Sam is the key to the apocalypse, the key to all of this being over. To Gabriel getting away, being able to be with his family again.

 

Now if you threaten that? You’re going to have a very pissed off God on your hands.

 

Gordon, oh, he was fun.

 

Gordon was a heartless man, the only thing that mattered to him was wiping out every monster in existence.

 

It didn’t matter if he had to kill friends or family to do it, so Loki had to find a new way to mess with this bastard.

 

So he turned everyone around him into vampires. Everyone Gordon came into contact with, no matter how briefly.

 

Until he realized.

 

_That_ had been a highlight in his long…long life. The look on his face when he realized _he_ was the one that was turning these innocent people.

 

Oh, the look in his eyes, the _terror_ , when he didn’t understand how it was happening. Was he a vampire? Did he have something on his skin?

 

Loki sat back and watched Gordon burn all of his clothes, scrub his skin until it bled, and still everything he touched grew fangs.

 

More scrubbing. Bleaching his skin. Bathing in ammonia and holy water. There had to be a way to purify himself. How could this happen?

 

The best part, though, was watching him try to behead himself once he decided he must be a vampire. Loki brought him back every time the machete didn’t go all the way through. Every time the hacksaw left just a thread of skin.

 

It took him twenty-three suicides until he managed to entirely detach his head. Loki couldn’t remember laughing _that_ hard in a long time.

 

Finally? Samuel Campbell.

 

This was after Sam thought Gabriel was dead, so he had to be careful. His chance at being with the angels again was long since ruined, there was no need to have the two best hunters back on his ass.

 

But he just couldn’t let that fucker get away with it. Sam had been through enough, who cares if he ruined his chance at going home?

 

Who cares if he threw a wrench in all of Gabriel’s father’s carefully laid plans? Sam Winchester had endured more than any human should ever have to.

 

Loki would make anyone who hurt him suffer.

 

So again he found himself conjuring up Mary Winchester. Letting Samuel witness her death first hand. Letting him watch his entire family die.

 

One.

 

By.

 

One.

 

His wife, his sister, brother, nieces, nephews… Hell, Loki even whipped up some copies of Sam and Dean and let the little shit watch his grandkids die, over and over.

 

He found more brutal ways to kill them each time, from Colombian neckties to suicide.

 

It didn’t take long for Samuel to lose it. And when a hunter wants to kill himself, well, there isn’t much holding him back.

 

Lit himself up with holy oil.

 

Loki had _loved_ the irony there, even if he could feel Gabriel squirming uncomfortably inside of him.

 

There’s a reason no one talks about Loki. No one wants to piss him off. The stories will get passed down, but they’ll soon be forgotten.

 

All anyone will hear about is the careless God who slaughters entire cities because he can.

 

And while that may be scary? It isn’t even _close_ to showing the true damage he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you so so so much Kait I hope you can forgive me 


End file.
